bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sheldon Cooper
Dr. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper B.Sc., M.Sc., M.A., Dr.rer.nat., Dr.phil. ist ein Hauptcharakter aus The Big Bang Theory. In der neuen Spin-Off Serie "Young Sheldon" besetzt er ebenfalls die Hauptrolle. Dort wird von seiner Kindheit in Texas erzählt. Leben Sheldon ist in Texas geboren und lebte dort als Kind. Er arbeitet als theoretischer Physiker am CalTech (California Instititute of Technology). Er hat einen IQ von 187, den höchsten der vier Jungs. Durch seine hohe Intelligenz und sein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat er einige Klassen übersprungen, sodass er das College bereits im Alter von elf Jahren besuchte und mit 14 Jahren abschließen konnte. Außerdem hat er bereits als Kind versucht, komplexe Geräte, wie ein Röntgengerät, einen akustischen Todesstrahl, einen Kernreaktor und einen Hochleistungsofen zu bauen. Als er zwölf war hat er, zu seiner Enttäuschung, ein Mountainbike zum Geburtstag bekommen, obwohl er sich eine Titanzentrifuge gewünscht hatte. Zudem wurde er mit Hüpfburgen und ähnlichem "gequält". Sheldon war nie sehr beliebt als Kind und beschäftigte sich deswegen lieber mit seinen Forschungen. Er mag wohl das Betriebssystem "Ubuntu" am meisten von allen. Trotzdem hat er von Staffel 1-3 einen "Dell XPS M1710 Sonderedition Rot" Laptop mit Windows Vista. Ab der Folge "Terror in der Stadt der Rosen" hat er einen "Dell Alienware M17x R2 Nebula Rot" Laptop mit Windows 7, welches ihm aufgrund der verbesserten Benutzerfreundlichkeit nicht zusagt. Außerdem besitzt er ein Apple Macbook mit roter Hülle, welches er benutzt, um mit Amy zu skypen. Familiengeschichte Familie * Mary Cooper (Mutter) * George Cooper Sr. † (Vater) * George Cooper Jr. (Älterer Bruder) * Missy Cooper (Zwillingsschwester) * Sheldons Großmutter (Großmutter) * Sheldons Großvater † (Großvater) * Edward "Stumpy" (Onkel) * Carl † (Onkel) * Missys Ehemann (Schwager) * Missys Sohn (Neffe) Art und Verhalten Sheldon ist im Umgang mit anderen Menschen sehr unbeholfen und lernt erst im Verlauf der Serie, Witze und Sarkasmus zu verstehen oder selbst zu verwenden. Wenn er einen Witz gemacht hat, sagt er danach in den meisten Fällen "Bazinga!". Er ist ein großer Fan der Comicserien The Flash, Superman, ''Justice League of America, Batman'' und Green Lantern, weshalb er oft deren Fanshirts trägt. Desweiteren trägt er oft Shirts der Marke Volcolm und Special Blend. thumb|right|Sheldon versucht mithilfe von Telepathie Leonards Gehirn zum schmelzen zu bringen Wenn er auf Leonard wütend ist, glaubt er außerdem, Leonards Gehirn mit einer Art "Hitzeblick" zum Explodieren bringen zu können, was natürlich nicht klappt, aber Sheldon beharrt darauf, dass er es irgendwann schaffen würde. Ist er hingegen sowohl auf Leonard, als auch auf Howard und Raj wütend, versucht er sie unter Einsatz der Macht zu erwürgen, manchmal trägt er dabei sogar einen Darth-Vader-Helm. Zudem bewundert er Mr. Spock aus Star Trek. Er fühlt sich all seinen Mitmenschen intellektuell überlegen (was eigentlich auch stimmt) und kennt keine Bescheidenheit darüber, darauf hinzuweisen, was auch erklärt, warum er nur so wenige Freunde hat. Seiner Meinung nach ist Stephen Hawking der womöglich einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der Sheldon ebenbürtig ''ist. Für Sheldon ist außerdem charakteristisch, dass er pedantisch an Gewohnheiten, Schemata und selbst aufgestellten Regeln unter allen Umständen festhält, was einer Zwangsneurose gleicht. Beispielsweise an seinem festen Sitzplatz auf dem Sofa und der Mitbewohnervereinbarung. Da Penny sich nicht immer an diese Regeln hält, ist er anfangs nicht einverstanden mit Leonards Freundschaft zu ihr und ist umso genervter, als Penny und Leonard ein Paar werden und Penny sich seitdem ständig in der Wohnung aufhält. 0.jpg 432-sheldon-cooper-14945146-500-273.jpg 11049_sheldon-cooper.jpg big_bang.jpg bigbang_l.jpg TBBT_Sheldon_Howard_Belt_Buckles-550x365.jpg tbbt-sheldon6tac.jpg tbbt-sheldon-and-penny-8069864-450-300.jpg TBBT-Sheldon-French-Maid.jpg The+Big+Bang+Theory+NOT+SO+KRIEG+Sheldon.jpg The+Big+Bang+Theory+sheldon++leonard.jpg sheldons lachen.jpg|'Sheldons Lächeln''' kijiji-big bang theory apartment.jpg Sheldon7.jpg Sheldon_2.png Spassmitflaggen23.jpg Brezel1.jpg DvfTBBT.jpg HuSHeldon.jpg Forschungslabor.jpg Shld12.png SheldonFisch.jpg Sheldon und Barry Kripke machen Sport.jpg Sheldon und Leonard beim Besprechen der Mitbewohnervereinbarung.jpg Sheldon mit zugelaufenem Vogel.jpg Will Wheaton und Sheldon.jpg Sheldon beim Eisenbahnspielen.jpg Leonard auf Sheldons Platz.jpeg The-Big-Bang-Theory-shows-up-Google-android-robot-in-Sheldons-desk.jpg Sheldon-penny.jpg Sheldon bei seiner ersten Vorlesung.jpg|Sheldon bei seiner ersten Vorlesung Sheldon vor der Bowlingbahn.jpg 550x298 How-Jim-Parsons-makes-Sheldon-Cooper.jpg Sheldon mit Oberlippenbart.jpg|Sheldon mit Oberlippenbart Sheldon-jim-parsons.jpg Sheldon Cooper - Sheldon Cooper Photo (16368553) - Fanpop.jpg|Sheldon Most Hilarious Sheldon Quotes from The Big Bang Theory _ Entertainment ___.jpg|"Lebe lang und in Frieden" Read N See_ Torsdags tema_ Sheldon Cooper t-shirts!.jpg Sheldon wurde sehr konservativ und christlich in Osttexas erzogen, ist aber selbst nicht religiös. Seine Mutter kümmert sich auch laufend noch rührend um ihn. Leonard beneidet ihn wiederum um dieses familiäre Umfeld, da seine eigene Mutter ihm kaum Beachtung schenkt und im Verhalten Sheldon sehr ähnelt. (siehe auch: Sheldons Familie) Er weist seine Mitmenschen häufig auf ihre Fehler und Irrtümer hin, hält sich selbst jedoch für unfehlbar und gibt einen Fehler seinerseits nie richtig zu. Er hält sich für einen der größten Köpfe seiner Zeit und ist es wahrscheinlich auch. Er versucht bei Gruppenaktivitäten immer, seinen Willen durchzusetzen und gibt diesen Standpunkt nicht auf. Ein Beispiel ist der Vorfall, als die Freunde planen, ins Kino zu gehen, Sheldon jedoch an nahezu jedem Kino etwas auszusetzen hatte, sodass Leonard, Howard und Raj schließlich ohne Sheldon ins Kino gingen. Die Bindung in Bezug zu seiner Familie Zu seiner Familie hat er keine besonders starke Bindung, abgesehen von seiner Mutter und seiner Großmutter. Zu seiner Zwillingsschwester, Missy, hatte er seiner Meinung nach die stärkste Bindung, als sie sich noch eine Fruchtblase teilen mussten. Er hat außerdem noch einen Bruder namens George Cooper, von dem man außer seinem Namen nichts weiter weiß. Laut Sheldons Mutter waren ihre beiden anderen Kinder "dumm wie Brot". Missy erweckt diesen Eindruck jedoch nicht, sodass man davon ausgehen kann, dass George gemeint ist. Sheldon wurde von seiner Großmutter immer Mäusespeck genannt. Trotz der vielen negativen Eigenschaften kann Sheldon jedoch auch ein sehr hilfsbereiter Mensch sein. So hat er Penny eine Menge Geld geliehen, als sie Probleme hatte, ihre Miete zu zahlen oder stand Leonard bei, als er in Staffel 1 Pennys Ex mit Intelligenz fertig machte oder sich in Staffel 5 einem alten Mobber stellen wollte. Beziehungen Leonard Hofstadter Leonard ist Sheldons bester Freund. Er wohnt mit ihm zusammen im Apartment 4A, gegenüber von Pennys Wohnung. Sie lernten sich kennen, als Leonard nach einer Wohnung suchte und dabei auf Sheldons Apartment aufmerksam wurde. Er zog bei ihm ein und unterschrieb eine "Mitbewohnervereinbarung". Diese Sammlung von Regeln und Vorschriften zwingt Leonard unter anderem dazu, Sheldon zur Arbeit zu fahren. Auch wenn Leonard und Sheldon sich anfangs nicht verstanden, da Leonard nicht mit Sheldons "besserwisserischer" Art klar kam, werden sie Freunde. Unter anderem, weil Sheldon Leonard, Howard und Raj kurz nach Leonards Einzug das Leben rettete. Sheldon ist von Leonard abhängig. Das zeigt sich z.B. als Sheldon Leonard, nach dessen Kündigung der Vereinbarung, dazu bringen will, diese erneut zu unterschreiben. Sheldon kommt auch manchmal zu Leonard, wenn er Probleme hat. Und auch wenn Leonard Sheldon immer zu unterstützen versucht, ist er manchmal ziemlich genervt von ihm. Howard Wolowitz Howard ist einer von Sheldons Freunden und kommt zusammen mit Raj öfters zu Besuch. Einmal bot Sheldon als Wiedergutmachung Howard seinen Platz auf der Couch für 94 Sekunden an. Sheldon macht sich des Öfteren über ihn lustig, da Howard "nur" einen Master hat. Die Beiden freunden sich richtig an, als sie nach Texas fliegen und Angst durch die Turbulenzen bekommen (Staffel 7, Folge 17, Wenn Männer Händchen halten...). Rajesh Koothrappali Raj ist Sheldons Freund und arbeitet mit/für Sheldon in seinem Büro. Sheldon klärt ihn des Öfteren über seine eigene Kultur auf, was Raj verärgert. Trotzdem versucht Raj sich mit Sheldon besser zu verstehen. In der Episode "Die Comic-Con-Konfusion" hat Sheldon Raj unterstützt, als er ohne die finanzielle Unterstützung seines Vaters klarkommen musste. Da er einen Haufen Schulden angesammelt hatte, regelte Sheldon seine Finanzen, während er sich nach einer Verdienstmöglichkeit umsieht. Penny thumb|left|320px|Sheldon wird zum 2. mal von Leonard erschreckt (Bild von orf.at) Penny ist Sheldons Nachbarin. Sie hatten ihre erste Auseinandersetzung, als Sheldon sich in ihre Wohnung schlich und aufräumte. Sheldon sucht ihren Rat, sobald er Probleme mit sozialen Dingen hat. Auch Penny holt sich Rat bei ihm, wenn es um Leonard geht. Von allen Freundinnen, die Leonard hatte, deutet Sheldon des Öfteren an, dass Penny die beste von ihnen sei. Einmal bittet Sheldon sie, es nochmal mit Leonard zu versuchen. Wenn es zwischen Penny und Leonard zum Koitus kommt, ist Sheldon jedoch wegen der lauten Geräusche oft verärgert oder genervt, weshalb er sich Lärmschutzkopfhörer gekauft hat. Immer wenn Sheldon krank ist, muss Penny für ihn das "Katzentanzlied" singen. Obwohl Penny dies auch wirklich jedes Mal tut, lässt sich Sheldon keine Gelegenheit entgehen, um sich über ihre Minderheit gegenüber der Gruppe lustig zu machen. Dies führt wiederum zu Stichelein Seitens Penny. Amy Farrah Fowler Amy ist Sheldons Freundin. Sie hatten ihre erste Begegnung als Howard und Raj, Sheldon bei einer Dating-Website anmeldeten und sämtliche Fragen genau so beantworteten, wie Sheldon es tun würde. Amy entsprach den Antworten laut Website zu 100%. Amy ist quasi das weibliche Gegenstück von Sheldon. Zunächst sieht Sheldon sie nur als gute Bekannte an und verneint die Aussage, Amy sei seine feste Freundin. Erst nachdem sie mit Stuart ausgeht, sieht er sie als seine feste Freundin an und lässt sie einen Vertrag unterschrieben. Trotzdem kommt es erst Ende Staffel 4 zum ersten Kuss. Bis dahin läuft ihre Beziehung weiterhin platonisch, bis auf einige erzwungenen Streicheleinheiten und dem zweiten ersten Kuss in Staffel 7. In Staffel 8 gesteht Sheldon ihr, dass er sie "auch" liebt. Ende dieser Staffel kommt es auch zur ersten großen Trennung, da Amy von Sheldon verletzt ist und befürchtet, dass er sie nie richtig lieben wird. Was sie aber nicht wusste war, dass Sheldon ihr einen Antrag machen wollte. Daraufhin geht sie mit anderen Männern aus, kommt aber nicht über Sheldon hinweg und sie kommen wieder zusammen. Zu ihrem Geburtstag in der 9 Staffel, schlafen sie und Sheldon zum ersten Mal miteinander und ziehen in der 10 Staffel in Pennys Wohnung. Ende Staffel 10 macht Sheldon ihr einen Antrag und Ende Staffel 11 heiraten sie. Wil Wheaton Wil Wheaton ist Sheldons großer Erzfeind. Er spielte in Star Trek Wesley Crusher, von dem Sheldon fasziniert war, da er ebenfalls ein eidetisches Gedächtnis besitzt. Um Wil Wheaton zu treffen, nahm Sheldon mit seiner Actionfigur eine stundenlange Busfahrt zur Dixie Trek Convention auf sich (wobei er zweimal seine Regel, nicht in einem sich bewegenden Fahrzeug zu urinieren, brach), allerdings erschien Wheaton nicht, weswegen Sheldon seitdem einen tiefen Hass auf ihn entwickelte. Später kämpfte er zusammen mit Rajesh in einem Wettkampf des Kartenspiels "Mystische Warlords von Ka'a" im Finale gegen Wil Wheaton und verlor absichtlich, weil Wil Wheaton ihm sagte, dass er nicht zur Dixi Trek Convention kommen konnte, weil seine Oma gestorben war und er zur Beerdigung musste, was gelogen war. Seitdem schreit er, wenn er sich über Will Wheaton ärgert, 2 mal ganz laut Wheaton. Allerdings besuchte Leonard eine Party von Wil, wohin Sheldon dann auch kam und dort schenkte Wheaton ihm eine noch orginal verpackte Action Figur, woraufhin Sheldon ihn sogar umarmte. Und weil Brent Spiner im folgenden Handlungsverlauf die besagte Actionfigur auspackte, konzentrierte Sheldon seinen Hass auf ihn und Leonard. Trivia *Ein Running Gag der Serie ist, dass Leonard besser mit Sheldons Mutter klar kommt und Sheldon kommt besser mit Leonards Mutter klar. *Sheldon ist der zweitjüngste Gewinner des Stevenson Preises (14,5 Jahre), der jüngste ist der nordkoreanische Wunderknabe Dennis Kim mit 14 Jahren, worüber Sheldon alles andere als erfreut ist. *Sheldon hat mehrere Regeln für sich und andere aufgestellt. So hat er zum Beispiel, wie oben genannt, seinen eigenen Sitzplatz im Wohnzimmer. Denn im Winter ist der Platz nah genug an der Heizung, damit ihm warm ist und dennoch nicht zu dicht dran um ins Schwitzen zu kommen. Im Sommer liegt er in einem angenehmen Durchzug, der entsteht, wenn man die Fenster in Wohnzimmer und Küche öffnet. Er befindet sich weder direkt vor dem Fernseher, was einer eventuellen Konversation abträglich wäre, noch zu weit weg für eine parallaktische Verzerrung. *Er hat auch einige abnormale Eigenschaften. So fällt es ihm sofort auf, sollte etwas mit seinem Sitzplatz oder dessen Sitzkissen nicht stimmen. Wenn jemand sein Essen berührt, ist es für ihn ungenießbar, da gesunde Menschen für ihn nur die Überträger von Bazillen und Bakterien darstellen. *Für das Missachten seiner Regeln oder einer anderen ihm unangenehmen Tat verteilt er Strikes. Es ist das selbe System wie beim Baseball. ::Sollte jemand den dritten Strike erhalten, wird er verbannt. Das bedeutet, dass er Sheldons und Leonards Wohnung nicht betreten darf, sollte das doch geschehen, darf man keine Annehmlichkeiten oder gar Beachtung erwarten. Nach erfolgreichem Besuch seines Seminars über das von ihm gewünschte Verhalten, werden die Strikes auf null zurückgesetzt. *Sheldon hasst es, wenn jemand in seiner Wohnung pfeift. Dies nervt Leonard, da er das Pfeifen vermisst, dafür unterlässt Sheldon den Kehlkopfgesang. In einer Folge hat Leonard gepfiffen, um Penny zu demonstrieren, was passiert. Sheldon gab ihm die "1. Verwarnung". *Sheldon möchte nicht Autofahren. Er kann zwar Autofahren, aber er hat sofort panische Angst, wird hysterisch und unsicher. Deswegen hat Howard für Sheldon einen äußerst realistischen Autofahr-Simulator entwickelt, in dem Sheldon jedoch bei jedem Versuch die virtuelle Stadt verwüstet. Auch wenn er als Beifahrer mitfährt, und Fahrregeln nicht strikt eingehalten werden, wird er ängstlich. Als er mit Howard auf seinem Roller mitfuhr, konnte er sich vor Angst kaum am Roller festhalten. Seine Unfähigkeit, Autofahren zu lernen, führt er darauf zurück, dass er zu weit entwickelt dafür sei, vielleicht sogar schon eine neue Stufe der Menschheit, von ihm als Homo novus bezeichnet, sei. Er rechtfertigt das durch eine ganze Reihe anatomischer "Besonderheiten", die lediglich einige individuelle Merkmale seiner selbst sind, wie z.B. die Länge seiner Schneidezähne. Ein Merkmal könnte allerdings tatsächlich auf Überlegenheit hindeuten: Er hat ein weit überdurchschnittlich gutes Gehör, von Leonard, Raj und Howard spaßhaft "Vulkanier-Gehör" genannt. Er kann selbst ein Flüstern durch eine geschlossene Tür hindurch genau verstehen. *Er hat Angst davor, in ihm unbekannte Restaurants zu gehen, da er dort dreizackige Gabeln fürchtet. Nach seiner Meinung kann man mit solchen "Dreizäcken" nur die sieben Weltmeere beherrschen. *Er benutzt das Wort "faszinierend" häufig bei ihm unbekannten Interaktionen; wahrscheinlich, um damit seine Lieblingsfigur aus Star Trek, Mr. Spock, nachzuahmen. *Laut Leonard ist Sheldon nur einen Laborunfall davon entfernt, ein Superschurke zu sein. *Er findet Koalas unheimlich süß. Er hat sogar ein spezielles Lächeln, das er aufsetzt, wenn er Koalas sieht oder an sie denkt. *Immer wenn Sheldon stöhnt, deutet er an, dass es etwas Neues in seinem Leben gibt, was er dann unbedingt erzählen will, was die drei anderen Physiker stets so beantworten: "Und es geht los!" So reagieren sie aber auch, wenn jemand (meist Penny) etwas Dummes fragt und Sheldon somit zu einer langatmigen Erklärung nötigt. *Er ist sexuell völlig desinteressiert und hält diesen Vorgang (Koitus) für schmutzig und äußerst unhygienisch bzw. für unwichtig. Er vertritt die Auffassung, dass, wenn er sich fortpflanzen wolle, er das per Klonen, oder mit Hilfe der In-vitro-Fertilisation tun könne. Allerdings hat er einmal erwähnt, dass seine Schwester Missy evtl. das Potential hätte, einen "Sheldon 2.0 " zu gebären. *Sheldon möchte nicht von anderen Menschen angefasst werden, da er eine Bakterienphobie hat. Andere meinen jedoch (manchmal aus Spaß), er hätte eine Berührungsphobie. *Sheldon spielt gelegentlich Theremin (ein elektrisches Musikinstrument, das man mit Handbewegungen in dem erzeugten elektromagnetischen Feld darum steuert und eine Art Pfeifton macht). Leonard beschwert sich allerdings darüber, da er dieses Geräusch als zutiefst nervtötend empfindet. *Obwohl Fan vieler Science-Fiction-Serien und -Filme, verabscheut Sheldon die Serie Babylon 5. Das Ansehen der Serie ist – auch ohne Ton – in der von ihm und Leonard beschlossenen Mitbewohnervereinbahrung verboten. Dementsprechend ist es für ihn auch kein Kompromiss, um zwischen dem Science-Fiction-Film Saturn 3 und der Serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine zu entscheiden. *Er hat die Angewohnheit, Dinge nach sich selbst zu benennen, wenn es um die Frage nach dem Namen geht, z.B. Sheldor der Eroberer (sein Avatar in diversen Computer Rollenspielen) oder Sheldonopolis (Sim City) oder auch Nodlehs (Sheldon rückwärts) als Name für eine App, die die Jungs für Wissenschaftler entwickeln wollten. *Sheldon wurde einmal von Bill Gates niedergeschlagen, weil er nach einer Vorlesung zu ihm gesagt hatte: ,,Wären Sie nicht so abgelenkt von den Kindern aus Afrika, hätten Sie Windows Vista besser gemacht." *Sheldon hat sich einmal einen Webstuhl gekauft und weben gelernt. Er war ziemlich gut darin und webte den Jungs sogar farblich passende Ponchos. Das war allerdings eher Ausdruck seiner, durch vorübergehende Arbeitslosigkeit ausgelöste, manischen Phase. *Sheldon versuchte einmal, das Apartment 4A zu einem souveränen Staat zu erklären. Leonard besitzt immer noch einen Teil der Währung. *Sheldon hat sich einmal aus Frust (weil er einen Streit mit Amy hatte) 25 Katzen angeschafft. *Sheldons Lieblings-Aminosäure ist Lysin. *Sheldon lernt aus bestimmten Situationen nie. *Sheldon besitzt ein eidetisches Gedächtnis (Leonard sagt fälschlicherweise immer fotografisches Gedächtnis. Möglicherweise, damit Penny versteht, was gemeint ist.). *Über sein Einkommen ist wenig bekannt, allerdings scheint er nicht schlecht zu verdienen, denn es befindet sich eine große Menge Bargeld in einer Dose. So konnte er Penny ohne Probleme Geld leihen, damit sie ihre Miete bezahlen kann. Die Eigenschaft, dass Sheldon Geld nicht pedantisch zurückverlange, sei eine der wenigen positiven Seiten an ihm. Außerdem liegen in einer Schublade mehrere Gehaltschecks, die er nicht eingelöst hat, weil es die Dinge, die er von dem Geld kaufen möchte, noch nicht gibt und weil er keinen Banken traut. Sheldon hat einmal behauptet, dass er alleine wohnen würde, wenn er sich die Miete leisten könnte. Dies könnte er sicherlich auf Grund seines nicht gerade geringen Gehaltes, weshalb diese Aussage keinen Sinn ergibt (vielleicht möchte Sheldon nicht alleine sein) und er wünscht sich eine Breitband-Internetverbindung wofür er angeblich nicht genug Geld hat. *Sheldon singt beim Pinkeln immer ein Lied namens "2 mal schütteln für Texas". Seine Mutter hat ihm das beigebracht. *Sheldon hat ein witziges Lächeln, was wohl daher kommt, dass er immer so streng und gelangweilt guckt. *Sheldons Lieblingsspiel ist World of Warcraft (wurde schon mehrmals in Episoden erwähnt) Staffel 4 Folge 19), Red Dead Redemption(wurde auch schonmal erwähnt: Staffel 5 Folge 12). *Sheldon findet keinen Gefallen am Musikvideo "Thriller" von Michael Jackson, da er eine einstudierte Choreografie von Zombies als unauthentisch empfindet. *Sheldon versucht über Kickstarter seine eigene Roboter Armee zu finanzieren (Staffel 7 Folge 2) *Sheldon ist schnell beleidigt, wenn jemand schlecht über seine Großmutter spricht. *Sheldon findet es nicht gut zu wissen, dass seine Großmutter, um seine Mutter zu bekommen, Sex haben musste und es vermutlich auch genossen hat. *Sheldons Mutter nennt ihn immer Shelly. *Sheldon hat Probleme, Sarkasmus und Witze zu verstehen. *Sheldon hat eine "Vogel-Phobie" (Ornithophobie) und eine "Netz-Phobie" *Als Kind hatte er eine Zahnspange *Laut der Serie ist seine E-Mail Adresse Sheldon@bazinga.biz *Er hat seit zwei Jahren seinen Führerschein. *Außerdem hasst er Hunde. Einzelnachweise en:Sheldon Lee Cooper es:Sheldon Cooper it:Sheldon Cooper ca:Sheldon Cooper pt-br:Sheldon Cooper Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Physiker Kategorie:Doktoren Kategorie:Familie Cooper Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Professoren Kategorie:Universität Kategorie:Young Sheldon